Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Plot To control the oceans, Lord Cutler Beckett kills anyone associated with piracy and uses Davy Jones to destroy all pirate ships on the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine pirate lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove; however, the late Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean, never appointed a successor. Captain Barbossa leads Will, Elizabeth,Tia Dalma and the crew of the Black Pearl to rescue Jack from Davy Jones's Locker. Sao Feng, pirate lord of the South China Sea, possesses a map to the Locker called "The Navigation Charts". Will bargains with Feng for the Pearl in exchange for Sparrow, so Will can rescue his father from Davy Jones' ship, The Flying Dutchman. The crew journeys into the Locker and retrieves Sparrow. As the Pearl seeks an escape route, dead souls float past, including Elizabeth's father Weatherby Swann. Tia Dalma reveals that Davy Jones was appointed by Calypso, his lover and goddess of the Sea, to ferry the dead to the next world; in return, Jones could step upon land for one day every ten years. When she failed to meet him, he abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. After returning to the living world, the Pearl is ambushed by Sao Feng. Feng betrays Will, handing over the crew to Beckett in exchange for the Pearl. Beckett takes Sparrow aboard his vessel, the Endeavour. Feng bargains with Barbossa to release the Pearlin exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso. Feng's ship attacks the Endeavour, allowing Jack to escape. Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court trapped Calypso in human form so men could rule the seas. When Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the mortally wounded Feng appoints Elizabeth as his successor, and she and the crew are imprisoned in the Flying Dutchman 's brig. Bootstrap Bill Turner reveals to Elizabeth that the person who stabs Davy Jones' heart becomes the next captain of the Dutchman. Admiral Norrington is killed while freeing Elizabeth and her crew. Jack catches Will, and they discuss Davy Jones' heart. Jack suggests he stab the heart to solve Will's conflicting obligations, then tosses Will overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Meanwhile on the Pearl, Davy Jones appears to Calypso, now revealed to be Tia Dalma, and asks why she left him. Calypso reveals that she will only let the Brethren Court free her so she can show them just how cruel she can be. Back at Shipwreck Cove, Barbossa calls upon Captain Teague, Jack's father and Keeper of the Pirate's Code, to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Jack calls for a vote, the first eight Lords vote for themselves, and Jack breaks the stalemate by voting for Elizabeth, who favors war, wanting revenge on Beckett for her father's death. During aparley with Beckett and Jones, Elizabeth swaps Sparrow for Will after realizing Jack and Will plan to have Jack stab the heart. Barbossa steals Jack's "piece of eight" and uses it and its counterparts to free Calypso. Will discloses that Davy Jones betrayed her to the Brethren Court, and Calypso's fury unleashes a maelstrom, in which the Dutchman and the Pearl battle. Sparrow escapes the Dutchman 's brig and steals the Dead Man's Chest, which leads to a sword battle with Jones. Will proposes to Elizabeth in the middle of a swordfight, who accepts his proposal, and Captain Barbossa marries them. Will boards the Dutchman to retrieve the chest, but is mortally wounded by Jones. Sparrow places his sword in Will's hand and helps Will stab Jones's heart before Will dies. Sparrow and Elizabeth escape the Dutchman as it sinks in the maelstrom. Beckett moves to attack the Pearl but the Dutchman resurfaces with Will as the captain and the crew returned to their human forms. The Dutchman and the Pearl destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett. The East India Trading Company armada, leaderless, retreats. Will is bound to sail the sea as the Dutchman 's captain. Elizabeth bids Jack, Barbossa and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together. He departs after giving Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa commandeers the Pearl, stranding Jack and Gibbs in Tortuga, in order to find the Fountain of Youth, only to discover Jack cut out the middle of the map. Jack sails from Tortuga in a small boat to find the Fountain of Youth. In a post-credits scene set ten years later, Elizabeth and her son watch from a seacliff, as the Dutchman appears with Will Turner aboard, prompting Will's "one day on land" to spend with Elizabeth. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series